The High Throughput Screening Facility (HTSF) has developed during the previous five years to meet a need identified for high throughput capabilities and a central resource for multiple areas of translational research. The HTSF provides screening services, including the instrumentation and expertise to develop assays, execute siRNA and small molecule screens, and support for follow-up and secondary assay development and execution. In addition, the HTSF resources are available to clinical investigators to develop and implement clinical correlate assays for clinical trials and population science studies. The automation and detection instrumentation is available to all Fox Chase Cancer Center (FGGG) researchers, providing new technologies to investigators. Instrumentation and resources available from the HTSF include: automation compatible with 96 and 384 well screening platforms, the human genome siRNA library (Thermo-Fisher Dharmacon), and small molecule libraries (approx 50,000 compounds). Duhng its period as a developing facility the HTSF has acquired resources and reagents, initiated procedures for screen execution and provided assay services and screening support. In GY 2009, the HTSF provided support to 19 peer-reviewed, funded investigators, from all five of the Center's CCSG Research Programs (Section V). This user base has developed due to the strong institutional support provided by FCCC, including $776,808 for start-up equipment, as well as $1,454,952 in operating costs (FY2005-present). This has enabled the Facility to charge back Principal Investigators, (Pis) at reduced rates to enhance usage. The combination of equipment, expertise and subsidization has converged to create a community of screeners and translational scientists by initiating collaborative relationships among PI laboratories as well as between facilities, while in the process creating additional demand for HTSF support. The HTSF is a unique resource, as it combines services to a diverse group of investigators and collaboration among multiple, facilities. This allows the HTSF to act as a hub for translational science by making the most of the Center's resources in high throughput technology, traditional benchwork and clinical approaches.